The Wilds of Skyrim
by NicoleCherie
Summary: Halle is thrust into a war she wants no part of against a threat she could never imagine to be real. Dragons have returned and she is the Dragonborn, what that means for her future in this new land, she doesn't know. Pulled between people who need her help she has to decide where her heart truly lies and what sides to take. Dragonborn/Vilkas eventually... it might take awhile.
1. Chapter One

So here is my version of Skyrim, centering around my character Halle the Nord. I hope everyone likes it, but if not I am open to constructive criticism. Please review! Thanks for reading. Dragonborn/Vilkas eventually...

I do not own the rights to Elder Scrolls, that would be awesome... all that money. Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter One

Halle blinks her green eyes to get used to the light, eyes stinging, as she lays on the wooden bench in the back of a wagon. She looks out at her surroundings noticing first Ralof sitting in front of her. "Hey you. You're finally awake." He smiles warmly at her and she gets her bearings. She sits up slowly wincing she tries to reach up to her head, but finds her hands bound. Her confusion fades as she remembers the events that led her into this predicament.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" His is the same voice that spoke to her before. Halle remembers trying to come back to her homeland, Skyrim, then… "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Ralof gestures to his left. Next to him is Lokir, a look of desperation across his plain features. Next to her sits Ulfic Stormcloak. The wagon rocks back and forth as they roll over the uneven dirt road. There is something about Ulfric that makes Halle uneasy, an instant dislike of the gagged and bound man. She cannot reason why she feels this way about him, but not his companion Ralof or Lokir the thief.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." Lokir addresses the two blonde Nords in the wagon. Halle didn't know what they were talking about at first, but soon reasons that they are the Nords she has heard about who want separate from the Empire.

"You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Lokir didn't need to convince Halle of anything, but she didn't say anything. She learned long ago that sometimes you learn more by listening.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof states. Halle knows he's right, nothing can be done now.

"Shut up back there!" Yells the driver. He wears the Imperial armor she's seen so many times before. That's why she surrendered when they had appeared, weapons out, it had to be a mistake. It could all be cleared up, but instead she got a sword hilt to the head when she tried to talk to them. And now she is on a wagon to her death, her light red hair tinged with a little blood. The Empire so intent on their prize could only see rebels, not travelers. It didn't help that she is a Nord the same as the rebels. They stripped her of everything and put her in rags.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" Lokir inquires about Ulfic while Halle tries testing her bonds.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Halle snaps out of what she is doing. Stormcloak, the Stormcloaks. It dawns on Halle that Ulfric is no ordinary rebel beside her. Ralof's tone was angry, he has a deep respect for the silenced man. Halle's eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone revering this man.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you… Oh Gods, where are they taking us?" Lokir was just now realizing that they were on their way to their death. Ulfric the leader of the Stormcloaks, Halle understood why the Imperials didn't want any loose ends, like innocence.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof's voice was reverent and defeated. Halle leans further away from Ulfric. She's started to understand her dislike of him. She could tell that Ralof cared about the rest of them and even to a small degree Lokir cared about her too. But Ulfric's selfishness was becoming clear to her. She had always been good at reading people. Her parents thought it was tied to her natural magika ability, that she could see people's souls. It doesn't always work and sometimes it is just a feeling with no reason. But every second she sat next to Ulfric, with everyone's heightened emotions, she could see him in all his selfish glory.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" Lokir was being sent to his death for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Halle could relate.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" Ralof's voice calm and caring. Halle knew he is a good man, a man she would much rather follow than Ulfric.

"Why do you care?" The thief's speech was filled with accusation and anger.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Home. If only Halle had one to think of. Her only home was her parents, the only constant in her life. But they are both gone now.

"Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." Lokir visibly calmed as his thoughts turned toward home. To some memory of better times, now long gone.

"General Tullius, sir! The headman is waiting!" They have arrived outside a walled town. Gate wide open welcoming them to their fate. The wagon ambles in after the one in front of them into the town's open arms.

"Good. Let's get this over with." General Tullius seems almost as happy about this as Halle did. _Good,_ she thought, _at least he doesn't enjoy sending people to their deaths._

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." _Your prayers won't help you now thief. Your fate is in the hands of men now._

"Look at him, General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalamor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Anger bubbled up inside the Nord, but it faded as recognition replaced it. Town streets lay behind the great walls, wooden homes protected by their mass. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." They still had that effect on Halle. Something about this place made her feel like this wasn't her day to die, but a sense of dread and death filled her.

"Who are they Daddy? Where are they going?" A small voice piped up over the sound of wheels on stone. _Go inside boy, _she pleads inside, _this is not a sight you should see._ Panic rises up inside her at the thought of a child witnessing a man's head come off, it was not something she wanted to think about. She had seen things as a child and she did not want the same to happen to this boy, these things change you forever.

"You need to go inside, little cub." _Thank the Gods, a father who cares_. Relief floods her. _Listen to him, please._

"Why? I wanna watch the soldiers." The boy whines.

"Inside the house! Now!"

"Yes father." The cart nears the town square all ready for the executioners. Halle can't help but swallow at the sight of the block sitting in front of the tower. No matter what her heart is feeling, her mind knows there is no way to escape without killing all the guards and maybe some of the town's people. Without a weapon, only magic, no armor… impossible. She would never make it.

"Whoa!" The Imperial Soldier pulls back on the reins.

"Get the prisoners out of the cart! Move it!" The Captain bellows as the carts slow. She is gruff and Halle thinks that she may be what some would think about as the perfect soldier. No mercy, no pity, only rules and strength. Being her enemy would not be good for your health, something they were learning fast.

"Why are we slowing?" The desperation is evident on the thief's face, he is still hopeful this isn't happening.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof looks at her and smiles. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us." She wants to say something back, but her throat feels too tight and all she can manage is a weak smile. With that he stands and follows the thief and Ulfric off the cart.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir yells as he exits the back of the wagon.

"Face you're death with some courage, thief." Ralof chastises. If only courage was that simple. He couldn't summon it out of thin air.

"You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Pleading and begging, useless. _Have dignity in your last minutes, you shouldn't have to die, but life is not fair._ Halle thinks, pity filling her heart.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The Captain announces with her air of authority. Halle feels her stomach drop as she peeks a glance at the block.

"Empire loves their damn lists." Halle almost laughed out loud. They are going to our deaths and Ralof is complaining that it's too orderly.

Hadvar stands next to the Captain holding a list of prisoner names. He has a face of sadness to for the task they are carrying out. He does not take this duty lightly. Halle notices that he and Ralof are similar honorable Nords, in a different world they might be friends. Her first impressions are rarely wrong. If he wasn't about to shuffle her to her death she would trust a man like him. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The Jarl steps forward and turns toward the block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Halle's expression sours, Ulfric should be honored to have Ralof by his side instead of the other way around. But she realized it doesn't matter anymore they would all be dead soon.

"Ralof of Riverwood." He steps forward and joins Ulfric. Halle now finally knows his name. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" Lokir makes a break for the gate, running as fast as he can.

"Halt!" The Captain hollers in his direction. A warning that goes unheeded.

"You're not going to kill me!" He shouts back. Halle want to cry out for him to stop, but can't.

"Archers!" Without hesitation an arrow is loosed and buries itself into its target. Lokir crumples to the ground. Halle winces. Hadvar turns away from the sight a pained look on his face that mirrors her own. "Anyone else feel like running?" Challenges the Captain. Of course no one would try to run after that. Halle dislikes this woman every moment, her eyes are slits glaring at the Captain. More names are called as the Stormcloaks assemble near the block until Halle is the only one left.

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" Hadvar asked her. She steps forward trying to emanate confidence.

"I'm Halle Light-Born." She says with confidence and poise, no one can tell how scared she is inside. These are the first words she has uttered since waking in that wagon.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He means these words, he feels sorry for the pretty young Nord standing before him. Her green eyes shining against the dirt on her face, light red hair still neatly braided along the sides with half of her hair tied back. He knew she was innocent, so did the others there, but that didn't make a difference today. He could try to appeal to the Captain, but his hopes weren't very high. "Captain. What should we do? She is not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." Not even a hint of hesitation, no hard thought. The Captain sends Halle to her death without remorse. Halle wanted to shout, yell, anything to stop this, but she knows when to hold her tongue. Look at what good protesting did Lokir.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Her homeland, she had been born in Skyrim, but didn't remember it. Her family moved from place to place, with only her mother's stories of home, Skyrim. That is what brought her here to her execution, her mother's stories. She wanted to see the place her mother missed so much. Her mother never got to bring her back, but she thought she would go back herself.

General Tullius stands before the bound and gagged Ulfric staring him down. Ready to make his last words to his enemy.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero does not use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric tries to talk, but the only thing heard is a muffled grunts.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." A distant roar cuts through the eerie silence of this death march.

"What was that?" Hadvar asks as everyone looks around for the source.

"It's nothing. Carry on." General Tullius waves off the noise. But another roar answers.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rights." She addresses a priestess wearing long robes and a hood. Her face is obscured and unreadable.

"As we commend your souls to the Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." An impatient Stormcloak steps forward to the block, volunteering to be the first on the chopping block.

"As you wish." The priestess clearly annoyed by the interruption. A smirk snuck onto Halle's face. This Stormcloak was taking what little control he could have over his death, trying to die on his own terms.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." He says. The Captain pushes him to his knees. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The executioner lifts his axe and sends it down of the waiting Stormcloak's neck. His head separates from his body and falls into the awaiting basket.

"You Imperial bastards!" Yells a Stormcloak woman. Outrage pouring out of her.

"Justice!" Responds Vilod.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Chimes Ingrid.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof humbly offers toward his fallen companion.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" Yells the Captain, pointing at Halle. A sense of dread creeps over her. _No, pick another._ Another roar rings through the air. Everyone looks around again looking for the cause.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?' Everyone heard it, it couldn't be missed. The sound terrified Halle more than the body missing his head. A shiver ran through her spine, she knows something bad is coming.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain yells impatiently.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Hadvar instructs her. Muscles tense in her to run, but her mind tells her that would be a death sentence. She remembers Ralof's words, courage. She takes a deep breath. She will face her death with dignity and grace, a nobler death than Lokir.

It is only steps to the block still smeared with fresh, wet blood. Red breaking the grey of the stone. Halle squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that when she opens them this will all be a dream, but as they open the gruesome scene still awaits. The Captain shoves her down to her knees causing a sharp pain radiating through her back. She inhales sharply, but before she can do anything else her head rushes toward the block as the Captain's metal clad hand pushes the small of her back down. The Captain is eager to see her dead and the only thought going through Halle's mind is she wishes that she could see the Captain, so that she can glare into the Captain's eyes as she dies.


	2. Chapter Two

So here's chapter two, its shorter than the first so it will be an easier read. I hope everybody likes it... I am also happy to report that a picture has been added, it is technically a picture of Aela, but it looks like what I had in mind for my Dragonborn (minus the war paint).

I do not own any rights to Elder Scrolls, if I did dragons would not be able to kill NCPs. Damn Dragons.

* * *

Chapter Two

All Halle can see is the execution, the tower, a mountain in the distance and the sky. The axe is lifted over the executioner's head. From this angle the headsman looks as tall as the tower behind him, giants reaching into the sky. A roar reverberates through the town and she sees something streak through the air from the mountain and vanishes behind the tower.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Howls the General.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The Captain asks.

It's flying right for them.

"It's in the clouds." A dragon lands on the tower and the ground quakes, wind billowing outward from it, blowing Halle's hair all around and knocking the executioner off balance. The dragon is black as night and petrifying.

"Dragon!" The executioner stands only to be flung by the dragon's roar that sounds like the crack of thunder. He cries out. The sky turns dark and cloudy, swirling around in a circle above the monster.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the thing!" The General calls. Another wave erupts from the dragon's mouth knocking Halle off the block and to the ground. "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" His voice is hard to hear over the sounds of the dragon. Halle's vision is blurred, but she rolls onto her knees. Ralof appears in her view as her vision starts to clear.

"What does it take to kill this monster?"

"Hey, kinsman. Get up! Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance! This way!" He encourages. She looks around and sees the headsman dead next to her. Better him than her. She pushes herself up onto her feet.

Chaos is all around. Fire, blood, and everyone darting every which way. She looks at the black dragon, it scares her more than anything she has ever felt before. The power emanating from this terror is immense. She tears herself away from the sight and runs with everything she has after Ralof into a keep. Bodies lay next to her path, burned and blooded. Debris of buildings lay fire licking the wood. Inside the keep are a few Stormcloaks, most hurt. One woman lays dying while a man kneels above her.

"Jarl Ulfric. What is that thing?" Ralof questions his master huddling inside like the rest of them. "Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Halle has an urge to punch the lord in the face. A leader should reassure his followers, not be condescending. She knows she might need these men to survive, so she holds her fury in. "We need to move now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof yells almost in her face, between the dragon's roars and the burning fires outside it is getting hard for her to hear. He turns and runs up the spiral stone staircase with Halle right on his heels. "With me, up the tower."

"We'll have to carry this one on our backs…" Comes a voice up ahead.

"This way friend." Ralof yells back at Halle.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Says a Stormcloak standing in front of a pile of rubble on a landing.

All of the sudden, the wall bursts inward flinging rocks into a Stormcloak in front of them. Fire shoots through the hole, filling the air with blistering heat. Halle covers her head and throws herself against the wall and away from the flames.

The flames stop and the dragon flies away to find other prey. They move cautiously to the opening and look out. Below is a building missing part of its roof. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going." Ralof looks at her with intensity.

"Are you crazy?" She asks, a look of panic coloring her face.

"Go! We'll follow when we can." _Oh Gods._ Taking deep breaths she backs up a few steps and runs forward launching herself into the air. Her legs hit the floor and she leans into a roll to keep from injuring herself badly. But that won't stop her from being sore tomorrow. She doesn't stop moving past a fallen bookcase to a hole in the floor. She crouches and drops down to the ground floor.

"Haming you need to get over here. Now!" Halle recognizes the voice. It's Hadvar and he is close. She goes out the collapsed doorway and see two men. Hadvar in his Imperial red and Gunnar in iron armor. He is yelling at a boy in the road. The dragon hovering nearby. The two men sit behind burning rubble hiding them from the dragon's gaze. The boy runs to Hadvar. The dragon lands and the ground shakes underneath, fire blows from its mouth. "Torolf!" Hadvar screams as Haming's father dies in the flames. "Gods… Everyone get back!" They all hide behind the debris.

The dragon lifts into the air fanning the flames. "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." The fires all around them heat Halle's skin, but she doesn't notice that much, her only thought is survival. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"God's guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar voices. Hadvar and Halle leave Gunnar and Haming crouched in hiding and run into the road. Passing Torolf's body, her mind goes back to the scared little boy hiding not too far away. She hopes they will be safe. They make their way to a gap between the stone wall and a burning building.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar yells back to her. They hug it just as the dragon drops out of the air and lands on the wall right above them. She pushes her body up against it, its cold out of place in this town of fire. The dragon launches into the air and Hadvar leaves no time to waste. "Quickly, follow me!"

Halle's lungs are starting to burn from all the running and with her hands still tied in front of her, she is helpless. Muscles screaming in protest they enter another building, crushed and burning. She can hear yelling nearby, imperial soldiers. "Die! For the love of the gods, die!"

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" General Tullius yells as they come into view of the group of soldiers trying to fight the dragon.

Hadvar turns and starts running toward the keep, looking behind to see if she is still following. "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" She doesn't think too hard and with one look at the soldiers, she runs after him.

"What in the Eight Divines, it this thing?" Shouts a soldier as they pass. The shadow of the dragon passing over them. "How does it move so damn fast?" As they near the keep Ralof comes into view in front of them.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar hollers to him as he stops.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof answers back. They stare each other down while Halle looks on. The very present danger stops them from having it out on the street right then. It dawns on her that Ralof shouldn't know Hadvar's name, they must know each other, maybe they were friends once.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Behind Ralof the dragon swoops down to attack the arches on the wall. _We need to get inside, now!_ Halle thinks as the standoff comes to an end.

"You! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof cries in her direction as he runs past her and Hadvar to one of the entrances into the keep. Hadvar runs the opposite way to the keep's tower.

"Quick, I can cut you loose inside the keep!" Hadvar shouts to her and she stands in indecision. Who to follow is what is going through her mind and she needs to make a decision fast. Both men have saved her life here today and both are good and noble. She knows that if she thinks too hard she might wind-up dead. She let her instincts take over and ran to the tower and Hadvar.


	3. Chapter Three

So this is the third chapter. Just to let everyone know for the first chapters I will be doing dialog straight from the game, but I will eventually have my own dialog from my head. And the Dragonborn will eventually end up with Vilkas, but it will take awhile, sorry. It will become more jumpy and not straight event after event kind of thing.

I do not own Skyrim... If I did I would be able to adopt all the orphan children, I have enough room owning all those houses, I mean I why can't I? I feel so terrible not being able to adopt all of them.

* * *

Chapter Three

The ground shakes as the dragon lands nearby, Halle manages to make it through the door and close it behind her.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." Halle looks around the soldier's quarters they are now in. Not a soul in sight except for her and Hadvar. "Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End of Times?"

"I don't know." She almost whispers, the idea that this is the start of the End of Times is almost unfathomable. They are both out of breath and tired from running for their lives. Halle leans against the door and they both just breathe, lost in thoughts of dragons and the end of their world. The adrenaline is starting to fall and they aren't out of the woods yet.

"We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." Hadvar offers, remembering that rope is still binding her wrists. He comes at her with a knife drawn and she offers up her hands. He saws away at the ropes until they break apart. "There you go." Halle rubs her wrists where the rope had cut into her skin, bruised and a little bloody. It feels much better to have her hands free once more.

"Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns." She hadn't noticed, but both of them had small burns and cuts on their arms and legs. It's funny what you forget about when running for your life. She smiles and nods looking around for female armor and a weapon. She finds armor that fits well and two somewhat dull swords. She tests their weight and length, not what she would prefer, but they will get the job done. Hadvar makes sure that he looks the other was as she puts on the armor. They can still hear the dragon destroying the town outside.

Once she is done Hadvar brings a potion to help the healing and pain, she waves him off. Her right hand moves over her left wrist and a soft golden light emanates from it. She moves it over every cut burn and bruise until they are no longer fresh, conserving her energy. She smiles at his look of awe, proud of herself.

"Where did you learn that?" He asks intrigued, but they hear the dragon roar outside.

"I'll tell you if we get out of her alive?" With a half-smile and raised eyebrows.

"Deal." He says walking to the metal gate that leads further into the keep. He pulls a chain next to it and the sounds of gears turning from inside the wall fills the room. The gate slides down into the floor slowly and they move toward the opening. "Come on, this way." She follows him through into a hallway.

"We need to get moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!" Comes a man's voice behind another pull activated gate.

"Just give me a minute… I'm out of breath…" Pants out a Stormcloak woman.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar whispers to Halle so that the Stormcloaks can't hear them. He walks in hands raised to let them know he doesn't want to hurt them. "Hold on, now, we only want to…"

"You won't take us alive!" Shouts one of the Stormcloaks as he draws his sword and hurls himself at Hadvar. The woman is right behind and goes for Halle. Both groups are tired, but Hadvar and Halle are well trained. Hadvar dodges the wild attack, Halle manages to pull both of her swords before the woman can get to her blocking the swing. While the male Stormcloak recovers from his strike, Hadvar pulls out his swords. Halle moves out of the way of the female's shield that comes crashing toward her, but that leaves the woman exposed and Halle quickly slashes her blade across her opponent's throat. Hadvar is faster than the man, who holds a two handed great sword. He escapes another swing of the man's blade and sees an opportunity to attack. The man's exposed side is bit into by Hadvar's blade, he cries out with pain and attacks wildly. Halle turns to them just to see Hadvar's blade slice through the man's torso and out the back.

They give each other a look of knowing, this loss of life could have been avoided if the Stormcloaks hadn't attacked, but there was little they could do about that now and they had to keep moving. "Let me see if I can get that door open." Hadvar offers and walks to another gate, but unlike the others this one swings open after he turns his key in the lock. Halle bends over the Stormcloak corpses to see if there is anything useful. She feels wrong doing this, but knows that every little bit might help them escape here with their lives. "Let's keep moving." She nods finding nothing useful.

They make their way out of the room and down some stairs, further into the belly of the stone keep. There is a roar and the ground shakes. "Look out!" Stone falling down from the ceiling, blocking their way forward. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar says as he nears the newly formed wall of stones.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of Helgen, now!" He looks around franticly trying to find the source of the voice. He sees a door to the left and walks inside. Stormcloaks. Two men sit at a table toward the back of the room. They catch sight of Hadvar and Halle, trying to stand as fast as possible. The two parties run at each other. They split each taking one foe. Halle dodges a battle axe, while Hadvar avoids a war hammer. Both Stormcloaks are slow, but powerful.

Hadvar positions his Stormcloak between him and a stone column. He waits until the hammer swings, when it passes him by he slams his shield into the Stormcloak's face, then swings it across the face again.

Halle rolls under an axe swing bringing her behind her Stormcloak's back, he tries to turn back toward her, but she quickly brings her foot up and kicks his right arm as it pulls back again. He loses his grip on the right hand, stumbling a bit. He turns frantic swinging his unarmed hand. She easily avoids the blow, bringing her own blade across his exposed throat.

"An old storeroom. Grab anything you can, but let's keep moving." Halle starts looking on the shelves to find anything useful, as well as looking over the newly dead Stormcloaks. A look of disgust crosses her face as she digs through their bodies. A few potions on the shelves, food and some scattered gold coins. Maybe the Empire owed her this for their attempt to kill her. She wanted to sit and eat, she didn't know how long she had been out on that wagon, but she hadn't eaten since the night before at least. Stomach rumbling she took a few bites of bread and then put it away in a leather pouch strapped to her belt.

After her thorough search she meets back up with Hadvar at the other end of the storeroom where he stands in front of another door. "Done, then?" He asks and she gives a quick nod. "This way!" They head through the wooden door and into the hallway on the other side of the collapse. They turned toward a set of stairs.

"The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these…" Hadvar's speech was apprehensive, but his stride never faltered. Halfway down the stairs to the torture room voices yelling.

"This ends now!" A Stormcloak shouted ahead of them.

"Hear that?" Hadvar asks Halle just as the torture room comes into view. "Come on!" They rush into the room seeing two Stormcloaks and two Imperials fighting.

The Torture is out matched by the Stormcloak woman and Halle rushes to his aide. Hadvar turns to the Torture's Assistant who is fending off a great sword. The Stormcloak sees him coming and aims his next blow to try to take out both of his enemies. They both dodge just as Halle reaches the Torturer and pushes him out of the way. The Stormcloak woman attacks Halle with an axe, but she dodges and brings her swords up all at once. Her swords come down on the axe with such force that the wood splits. The female Stormcloak is shocked and her shield drops to her side. Halle takes the opportunity to elbow her in the face, she staggers backward. Halle stabs her through the chest. Hadvar and the Torturer's Assistant both sink their blades into the remaining Stormcloak.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades." Halle is not amused by the Torturers statement. She sees the bodies sitting in the cages, the ones still with flesh show the signs of painful torture. She turns on the Torturer and pushes him against a wall, sword at his throat.

"I don't blame them. You should die for what you've done here!" Rage overcoming all of her senses. She felt like she would burst into flames right there and the ground around her does just that. Flames burst from the ground, highlighting the fear on the Torturer's features. Hadvar stands nearby debating whether or not to intervene, he is disgusted by what he sees, but the Torturer is a soldier of the Empire.

"Halle." He says pulling her mind back from the Torturer. She notices the fire she snaps out of her burning hatred and the flames disappear. She pulls back from him and sheathes her sword.

"You're not even worth it." Her voice cold.

"We need to find a way out of here." The Torturer's Assistant says panicked wanting to be out of here and somewhere safe.

Hadvar turns to the Torturer. "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

The Torturer rubs his throat where Halle's blade had just been. "A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense." Superiority seeping out of his voice, he thought he knew better than these two mere soldiers. "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there." He points to the way further down into the depths, hoping these crazies will leave him in peace. Halle walks to the way he pointed and sees a knife on a side table, she picks it up and sticks it in her boot.

"Come with us. We need to get out of here." Halle turns her head toward Hadvar flashing him a look of anger. His look back was the same that parents give their children who are acting up. She goes back to exploring the room.

"You have no authority over me, boy." A sneer crosses her face at the response from the Torturer, serves Hadvar right for asking. She goes into a gated space picking up another knife that she slips into her other boot.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar raises his voice frustrated with this horrible little man.

"Forget the old man. I'll come with you." The Torturer's Assistant speaks up, unwilling to die here because of his boss's stubbornness.

"Wait a second. Looks like there's something in this cage." Hadvar says.

"Don't bother with that. Lost the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks." Halle had the urge to kill him all over again, but she controlled herself and strode over to the cage.

"See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need everything we can get." She pulled out a lock pick from her pouch. With a practiced hand she made short work of the lock. It clicked open and she pulled the cage door open. Inside was the body of a mage, next to him sat a few gold coins, a spell book and a potion.

"Sure, take all my things. Please." The Torturer sarcastically says. She smiles at him sweetly through the bars. He should be glad she didn't take his life.

"Grab what you can, and let's go." Hadvar encourages. She picks up the items and a few more potions from the mage's belt stores them away. She follows Hadvar out the way the Torturer pointed before, glad to be away from the man who she wanted to hurt so badly.

"There's no way out that way, you know…" The Torturer calls after them, but they could care less what he has to say. Down they went into another chamber, cages hanging from the ceiling. Some filled with bones and some with fresh bodies. On the far end is a hole in the wall leading into a cave tunnel.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here, somehow." Hadvar tries to reassure Halle and himself. They have no choice, but to go forward into the tunnel where ever it leads.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short chapter, mostly just a filler. I swear it will get more exciting soon, the story will move onward. Please review, let me know what you think.

I do not own Skyrim, just a huge fan. Wave my geek flag proudly. :)

* * *

Chapter Four

The tunnel floor is uneven and damp making Hadvar and Halle slow their pace. Bracing themselves with their hands on the wall they make their way forward.

"Where in Oblivion are we supposed to go? Where is the way out?" Neither of them had the answers to Hadvar's questions, instead they kept moving.

They come, finally, to an open area. The stone floors built into the cave and rotting wood looked like they had been made long ago. As Halle finds herself in this new cavern she immediately sees the Stormcloaks ahead. She runs toward a woman on a bridge, dodging and slicing. The Stormcloak woman's body falls over the side and into the rock and water a few feet below.

Across the cave another Stormcloak pulls out a bow and arrows shoot into the air. Hadvar and Halle keep moving making them harder targets, hiding behind anything they can. Halle throws herself behind a column trying to avoid the whizzing arrows. Another Stormcloak appears from a hallway. Hadvar crouches down nearby. She looks around trying to find anything to use as a shield and then she sees it.

Rainbow colored shimmer on the ground, a small stream of oil. She raises her hand to it, flames cover it and shoot away. The oil burst into an inferno that races past Halle and directly beneath the archers. They scream and try to put the fire out, running and rolling. Halle runs from cover, they both had put out their burning clothes, but they still don't see her until it is too late. Her blades find their mark and both Stormcloaks slump to the ground. She bends over, the oil burning away into nothing, and picks up one of the bows. It is still in perfect shape along with the arrows on both bodies' backs. She removes a quiver and slings it across her shoulders. It feels right having a bow in her hand again. It's her weapon of choice, she tests the draw and makes sure she has all the arrows she needs.

They go to the exit in front of them, and reach a blocked passage. There is a lever on the floor and Hadvar pulls it, the wood blocking their path falls forward creating a bridge. "Let's see where this goes." He says as they move across the newly formed bridge.

They find themselves into another cave, but unlike the other, there is no stone work or anything built into it. Devoid of any trace of humans ever setting foot father than the entryway. Just as they exit the hallway there is a rumble, the ground shakes and the ceiling collapsing behind them. There is no going back now. Only forward. Real doubts of them ever leaving this place, make their way to the forefront of Halle's mind, pressing into her head. They would follow tunnels and caves until the hit a dead end. Would anyone even miss her?

"I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us." Hadvar states, but his voice was slightly defeated. They were tired and hungry, Halle wasn't the only one thinking they were going to die in here. "We'd better push on. I'm sure the others will find another way out." They move away from the rocks and into the large cave. Following a stream, they find themselves in a tunnel that leads to yet another cave, but this one is strewn with big spider webs. They slow their pace, pulling out weapons, preparing for battle, because webs mean only one thing. Spiders.

Halle knocks an arrow and stops. Sure enough, she can see two large frostbite spiders. Wishing for anything, but spiders she aims, the arrow sails through the air in an arch and lands into one of the spiders. The other one becomes alert, but Halle is too far for it to see. She quickly grabs another arrow and shoots it into the other spider. Relief.

With both dead they move forward cautiously. Just as they make their way into the cave and out of the tunnel, two larger spiders repel down from the ceiling. Halle looses an arrow into the one in front of her and Hadvar runs to the other, sword out. Her spider keeps coming and she loads another arrow. The arrow hits the spider and it goes limp. She turns toward the last spider and moves into a position where she can shoot an arrow without any chance of hitting Hadvar. He is hacking and slashing violently at the large insect. She aims and lets the arrow go. The spider dies, whether from the arrow or sword, neither of them cares.

"What next, giant snakes?" Hadvar muses as they head to another tunnel. Halle is so tired of being underground and yearns to see the sky. What she wouldn't give never to see a cave again, but the Gods don't hear her prayers.

Another cave opens up with a larger stream running through. They cross a small stone bridge to the other side. Hadvar leads, but stops crouching. "Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her?" Halle creeps up next to him looking where he points. Ahead is a sleeping bear. _Really_? She silently asks, why couldn't this be easy? Everywhere she goes there is another thing trying to kill her. "I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take your bow out. Might take her by surprise. Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

Halle is frustrated, between dragons, Stormcloaks, spiders, and now bears, she just wanted to get this over with. Kill the bear now and not have to deal with it later. She moves a little closer, bow knocked and let an arrow fly. It hits the bear in the head killing it instantly. Another threat taken care of, now all she wanted to do was get out of this Gods forsaken cave.

They keep moving, and then they see light ahead, more than just the glow from the mushrooms.

"This looks like the way out! I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it out." He wasn't alone, she was thinking the same.

"You and me both." She is smiling from ear to ear. Finally freedom. They both move faster wanting to get out as fast as possible. Almost running out.


End file.
